


Night, my love

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluffy as shit, Future!Gallavich, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey turns into a grumpy asshole when he doesn't get what he wants. In his current situation: he really needed some fucking cuddles. Ian happily complies when his boyfriend stops being stubborn and spits it out.





	Night, my love

Mickey lay moodily in bed wondering what the fuck was wrong with his boyfriend.

Ian had sweetly said goodnight to him like ten minutes ago and the douchebag had still not turned up to follow him.

Mickey shouted through their apartment 'Ian! I said I was going to fucking bed!' He heard Ian pause his god awful video game to holler back with confusion 'I know. I heard ya!'

Mickey huffed dramatically thinking it was un-fucking-believable how he had to do everything himself. He ordered 'c'mere!'

The older man assumed his whining would get Ian to drag his lazy carrot stick body off the couch and finally wrap his arms around him so he could fall asleep.

Instead, Ian hovered at the doorway with his arms crossed. Mickey started expectantly but the redhead had literally no clue what he was craving. 'What? You said you were tired. I'll be done in a bit.'

Mickey felt his annoyance rising and gave no shits he sounded like he was having a tamper tantrum. 'No.' Ian furrowed his eyebrows, growing more perplexed. 'Do you fucking want something or some shit? Tell me.'

Mickey hissed a correction 'I need something.' Ian rolled his eyes 'I can't read minds yet.' Mickey caved and snapped 'I need your stupid octopus limbs to motherfucking hold me and hug me so I can feel safe and go to damn bed, already! Is that okay with you, tough guy?' 

Ian's face quickly grew a shit eating grin and Mickey internally whooped as he walked over to his side of the bed. He got in wordlessly and Mickey snuggled back in against him, spreading his legs and humming contently as he stroked his hair.

Ian dropped a kiss on his head and whispered 'could have just  
mentioned you wanted to cuddle.' Mickey rolled his eyes; knowing he was smirking. He grumbled 'fuck off. You're always supposed to come to bed with me, dumbass. Work it out yourself, Einstein.' 

Ian pushed his body closer, enveloping Mickey further in warmth. He sounded apologetic when commenting 'sorry. Was playing.'

Mickey shuffled and turned over, laying over him and grabbing Ian's arms to tell him to wrap them over his torso. 

Comfortably, he nuzzled into his bare chest and placed a chaste peck on his skin. He mumbled ''s okay. Love you.'

Ian tightened his grip and Mickey knew he had a weird obsession when he koala bear-ed him. It was probably to do with the clinging. Mickey really fucking liked the clinging.

Ian teased 'am I doing a good job?' Mickey mused and decided 'could do better. He guided his hand to the back of his ass where it met his thigh and wiggled 'touch me.'

Ian ran his fingertips across his soft skin and Mickey loosened up immensely. 

Ian murmured in his ear 'like it when I stroke you, hmmm?' Mickey buried his head deeper 'fuck yeah,' his eyes began to droop and he yawned 'makes me sleepy.'

Ian's body vibrated underneath him as he chuckled. Mickey smiled as Ian spoke sincerely 'I love you so much, Mick. Good night.'

Mickey rubbed his rough thumb over Ian's smooth chest in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Shit came naturally to Ian and he hoped he could make him feel like that too.

Mickey muttered 'tell me if I'm squashing you. Night, my love.' He fell asleep instantly and left a suddenly rather excited Gallagher under him.

Ian's heartbeat increased after what Mickey had just affectionately called him before he passed out. He didn't want to wake him again so he attempted to calm down the butterflies in his stomach.

He repeated back to him quietly 'night, my love,' before following suit and drifting off.


End file.
